For His Amusement
by Daiyulle
Summary: The wonders of briggs...and kimblee.


I was there, lost on the northern mountain, looking for my ward and about to go into hypothermia. I really didn't need any more trouble but low and behold on the incoming supply train's last car he was…"Deon!! Hey, over here! Deon!" I yelled. The winds whipping over the hills drowned me out and the creaky cars of that blasted train flew by. "I hope to God that he saw me…" I mumbled out as I followed the tracks back to the fort. I would kill him with the energy I had left when I saw him.

Cold, wet, irritated, and probably sick I trudged into the main hall of the armory…"DEON,"I snapped, "Why didn't you at least try to stop the train?!" He held his hand up in protest but I just barked louder, "No excuses! I was out there for who knows how long just looking for you but then to find you joy ridding the train! I should report you!"

"Listen to me! I was helping that man!" He said pointing behind me.

As I turned I saw a man in a suit as white as the purest snow. While I worked my way up I saw an impalement wound surrounded by much to much blood…His expression set me off though, with a wound that severe I wouldn't have even expected him to have been standing there. He…was smirking…

"Well? Are you going to help me? Or should I go back outside?"

I growled at him and snapped, "Shut up! Do you want me to help you at all?" I grabbed the nearest bottle of peroxide and flung it at him. After grabbing a few other supplies I headed back to him. "Take off your suit and let me see your wound." He chuckled and did so. The wound was grotesque and very badly infected, "How I the world did you get this?!"

As I poured the peroxide over it he remarked that, "It would be easier for the both of us if you didn't know."

"You'll have to tell me eventually. Take this." I handed him the bandages and grabbed some salve.

He took the bandages and asked, "Why? I'm a state alchemist? I'm sure I out rank you."

Ignoring the question I asked, "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you here before." I repositioned the bandages in his hand, "Hold them like this so I can wrap this around you."

He held onto my hand for a bit longer, "I prefer the name Kimblee…"

I pulled back and dropped the role of bandages, "Z-Zolf?"

Deon stood up and said, "What's wrong? Who is he?"

I regained my senses and picked up the role. "Let me fix you up I need to…see her."

He scoffed, "Why the surprise?" He leaned in close enough for his breath to warm my neck and whispered. "Did you think I was dead?"

I ignored him and pushed him back, "I need to finish this." After giving the gauze bandages back to him. I began to wrap his left side. Moments later I had completely dressed his wound.

"I'll be back soon…Deon stay here and watch him; I will talk with you when I return." and I left with out any more discussion...

That man in there, he couldn't be…I thought he had been imprisoned for life?

I tried to fathom all the reasons he could be out but was soon obstructed by an unexpected wall.

"KIMBLEE!! What-Where is-AH!-DEON!!" I attempted to scramble from the floor back to where I came from but Kimblee soon had reached over and retrieved me from the floor.

"LET ME GO! ARGH STOP!!"

Kimblee was trying to subdue me and soon I blacked out…

Finally I awoke in an office, I shot up toppling both Kimblee and Ms. Armstrong to the floor.

"ENYART!!! What is the meaning of this!!" Ms. Armstrong roared as we lay on top of her. With a swift flex and an excessively aggressive thrust of her arm Kimblee and I were flung against her desk.

"M-Ms, I had no-" "Stop blabbering!" She ordered and with a scowl she turned away. "Forget it…Kimblee apparently has been released and stationed here by the Führer himself. I advise you to treat him with the _utmost_ respect while he is here. You will show him the facility immediately as penance for your disturbance!!"

"YES GENERAL!!" With no other qualms I left her office and begrudgingly began the tour.

"You quite a versatile one when it comes too your emotions. Fighting and arguing with me then trying to kiss ass!" He laughed a bit at his remark and taking this opportunity I threw a kick for his groin.

Immediately he grabbed my leg and began to pull me. I forced myself into him and got him off balance. From there I grabbed his shoulder and propelled myself over, in mid-jump he regained his balance preparing to catch me when I was to land. As he got close I attempted to further myself from him by kicking off his head but instead of continuing his dive he turned over and pulled me down. We collapsed to the ground and were going to go into a grapple but some of the other guards from down the hall pulled us apart.

Huffing and puffing I attempted to spit at him. He just wheezed a laugh. When he pulled me down we had the air knocked out of us so…neither of us could speak.

We were separated for a time, in which I got to relay my story to Deon. All the things Kimblee had done horrified him. When I finished, Deon sighed, and said, "I should have let him die on the train…"

I just replied "He would have made it here in due time…"

That evening in the mess hall I had the pleasure of dinning with Kimblee. We said little to each other but I knew he was giddy with complete and utter confidence.


End file.
